Hayk
Hayk is captain of the crew and one of the Most Advance Devloped SwordFighting crew. Respectfully king of the flag Purple Haze. Biography There have been various of debates whether the currencies of such giving player ever existed. He has gratefully earned the respect of many pirates by his astonishing performance in many puzzles. But he truly sticks out in one. He has respectfully earned top experienced player on the Viridian Ocean by disputing countless hours and dedication to the Swordfight puzzle. By the years that passed he quickly obtained the knowledge when players to his level of experience, still didn’t discover what he has in the past years. Believe it or not, he is retired alternative pirate. Rumors tried to seek forward that he uses modifications to increase his performances because he was one of the few pirates that occurred from the blistering skies. There are even few threads posted by him to stop modifications that ruined the game. Unfortunately like most where ignored by the game developers and staff members of the OOO. In the past years he has obtained a strong relationship with most Ocean Masters besides Oceanus. There has been strict pranks that shocked a laughter in the community Puzzle Pirates. Fortunately Hayk was viewed by Ocean Master when he devoted his time by creating various events where he himself gave away by self owned familiars. Majority of his familiars where won by his performances in various of puzzles. Soon after Ocean Masters like Apollo asked Hayk to keep going with his successful events. By his great success he was awarded real gifts and various gifts by Ocean Masters. He personally resigns as a legendary player and does not like to be compared to other legendary pirates like Silverdawg nor any other in mind. It is intestinally incorrect to have any title at a game when there is no undefeated player. Therefore there is no legendary player but there are unbelievable players. There will always be ever growing dilemma of the generosity of this unforgettable player and his performances but we can only imagine his true knowledge of the most popular puzzle. Many pirates heard rumors that Hayk does share some of his knowledge to the pirates that well deserve it. There are only few pirates that I’ll ever enlighten, those pirates are who have gifted talents and open minds. Accomplishments Doubloon Oceans: Viridian Ocean: November 17, 2007 Event Name: SFE-OCL Granted a colored familiar (unnamed) to the winning Captain. December 12, 2007 Event Name: King Of Sword Fight. Granted Tan Parrot to the winning Pirate October 8, 2008 Event Name: SFE-OCL Granted 1 Million PoE and Tan Monkey Familiar (unnamed) to the winning team. Hunter Ocean: June 17, 2009 Event Name: MAE Sponsored Massive Atlantis Evasion July 16, 2007 Event Name: Pick A Number Granted Tan Octopus Sage Ocean: None Recorded Malachite Ocean: Current Date Unknown- Sponsored- 1,000,000 PoE on the opening of the new Ocean. Rewards Most records have been eliminated of this pirate and his successful winnings because he refused to join any tournament that would bring any attention to his existence. He was then reported for using alternative pirates to wager and he suffered with a day of suspensions. His argument was that he did qualify the correct rank. Therefore I swear to never attend any tournament nor wagers that will cause negative feedbacks. To this very day we have no knowledge if followed his vow. Cleaver Doll: successfully finishing an event. Oceanus Doll: successfully making fun of Galene. Galene Doll: successfully getting Oceanus in trouble. Aphrodite Doll: successfully completing an event. Apollo Doll: successfully helping an Ocean Master event. Apollo Doll: successfully completing an event. No familiar rewards have been taken record but surely he was awarded multiple of times either for events or fulfilling an event. No other information are known to this very date other then his famous Quote: "Success in life, in anything, depends upon the number of persons that one can make himself agreeable to." In deeper words he truly meant. He does not want drama in the game. So his Real pirate will remain private secret. He Personally admits that he is not as efficient in puzzling as he was before but he shares his knowledge to common people if thinks you deserve it.